Combat Kelly Vol 1 38
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Send in the Infantry! | Synopsis2 = Major Thorn has called together his men in Baker Company to tell them that they must destroy a bridge held by communist forces that neither the Air Force nor the Navy have been able to destroy. Combat Kelly, Cookie Novak and the others gladly take up the mission with a song on their lips as they march into combat. Getting near the enemy bridge, they form a defensive line to learn the enemies defensive capabilities. Using this information, they construct a crude raft and send explosives downriver to destroy the bridge, however an enemy machine gunner spots the raft and destroys it before it can reach the bridge. However Combat Kelly comes up with another solution when he discovers a number of fuel drums that. He then instructs the soldiers of Baker Company to pour the gasoline and oil into the river and then they set the fuel ablaze. The resulting inferno destroys the bridge, completing their mission. Baker Company then heads back to base, a song once more on their lips. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Crash Landing! | Synopsis3 = War story narrated by Combat Kelly | StoryTitle4 = Cookie's Combat Course: G.I. Guerrillas in Green Berets! | Synopsis4 = Cookie Novak educates the reader on the Green Berets. | StoryTitle5 = Combat in Commie-Land! | Synopsis5 = While out on patrol, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are ambushed by communist soldiers but the duo manage to hold their own against their surprise attackers, at least it seems at first. After tossing some grenades and diving to cover, Combat notices that the commies have made off with his buddy as their prisoner. However searching the area, Combat comes across a .30 caliber bullet dropped by Cookie and then another and another. He follows the trail to a nearby river where the trail goes cold. Diving into the water, he swims around and locates a waterfall with a cave hidden behind it. There he comes across a secret communist hideout where the commies have hidden two aquatic tanks. Combat rescues Cookie as he is being interrogated and they steal one of the tanks to escape. With the enemy in hot pursuit, they bail out of the amphibious tank after setting it on a collision course with the cave. They then hike to the top of the water fall and when both tanks pass under it, the pair dump huge boulders smashing the tanks and destroying the base. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is the first time Combat and Cookie Novak are noted as fighting in Baker Company, which becomes the recurring group that they fight with during the remainder of the Combat Kelly series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}